


这算什么事啊！

by huhuhuhu



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhuhuhu/pseuds/huhuhuhu
Relationships: 贺天/莫关山 - Relationship
Kudos: 56





	这算什么事啊！

呼吸到寒冷的空气时，莫关山才终于感觉到自己脑袋的存在了，可还是晕。霓虹灯在莫关山眼里都连成了一片，陀螺似地缓慢旋转着，引起一阵阵恶心犯呕。

“艹！再不能喝这么多了！”莫关山摇摇脑袋想清醒一下，结果一个不稳差点摔倒，幸好及时扶住墙。手在口袋胡乱摸出了烟盒打火机，眯着眼看了看四周，扶着墙缓缓找了个隔风的死角靠着，晃晃悠悠地点起烟，边抽边随意的打量着四周。

凌晨三点左右，路上没什么人，连车都少，偶尔路过的都和自己一样醉醺醺的。路灯安安静静地照着，一切都安安静静的，莫关山感觉到自己的眼皮开始打架了。

“借个火。”

莫关山猛然惊醒，喝的太多了，即使努力聚焦仍旧看不太清对方的脸，大概是一个黑头发吧还挺高。眼睛不好使嗅觉却出奇的灵敏，莫关山闻到了一阵夹杂着蜂蜜可可的姜香，甜甜的又很清新。

莫关山吸了吸鼻子，动作迟缓地将自己指尖的烟举到面前：“尝尝我的？”

那人还真不嫌弃，抓着莫关山的手凑了上去。莫关山晕晕乎乎地看着眼前人的侧脸，指尖传来柔软的触感，一股热气忽然从之间传到了脸颊，那人的侧脸一瞬间清晰了起来，又紧接着模糊了。莫关山抿了抿唇，张口咬上了眼前的脖颈，砸吧砸吧两下，伸出舌头小猫似地舔着吸着。

“好吃吗？”

“我喜欢你身上的味道。”莫关山歪着头努力凑近人脸，再次试图看清对方，却被人按着脖子压在墙上交换了一个带着浓浓烟草味的吻。

“嘶……”烟烧到了手指，疼痛让莫关山清醒了不少，一把推开了人，将发疼处塞进嘴里：“去你家，或者酒店？”

“酒店。”

2

“洗澡吗？”

“洗个屁！”莫关山进门掏出手机关机脱自己裤子一气呵成：“给我看看你的。”

对面的人明显一愣，也拉下裤子问道：“满意吗？”

莫关山歪着头盯着对面皱了皱眉：“谁要看这个，老子说的是你后面。”

“这就不是你说了算了。”对面人竟然笑了出来，然后三下两除二脱了碍事的裤子，上前一把将莫关山扛起在肩上往里间走。

“靠！你他妈干嘛？！”莫关山试图挣扎，但酒精的作用再加上被人扛着这个姿势，稍微一动头就晕的不行，只能对着人背又锤又打。结果就是被扔上了床外加屁股上被来了一巴掌。更丢人的在后面，莫关山想站起来也因为头晕试了几次都没起来。

“操你妈你别过来！！”莫关山还没来得及拿起枕头正当防卫，对方就压了下来。

“宝贝是你约的我，我不过来岂不是显得你很没有魅力？”说完还在莫关山嘴巴上亲了一口。

“这个人还真他妈帅。”莫关山忍不住想，又垂眸看了人下身一眼：“不亏，不亏。”

“我叫贺天，你呢？”贺天执起莫关山才被烫到的手放进自己嘴里舔弄着，莫关山被他舔的耳朵发烫，腿也不自在地夹在一起。

“我叫你爸爸！”莫关山声音都软了，吐出的气像是带着蜜，哼哼唧唧地扭着腰“别光舔手啊，你亲亲别的地方。”

贺天挑了挑眉，手搂着人腰将对方往上提了提，手指划过人好看的腰线酥酥麻麻的，莫关山忍不住蜷进了脚趾，红着脸顶了顶胯：“你亲亲那里……”

贺天安抚似地吻了吻人耻骨，又一路舌头打着圈向下吮吸着，莫关山忍不住抬起腰试图将性器凑到贺天嘴边，贺天却转了个方向轻轻撕咬着人大腿根的嫩肉。

呻吟不断从莫关山鼻间溢出，红着脸蜷腿将自己下身完全展示在人前，白皙的身子透出粉红，像是颗水蜜桃，一手按着贺天的脑袋一手在自己胸前掐着捏着。

贺天用手臂支着上身俯视着身下的美景。这种审视的眼光让莫关山羞耻极了，身上越发泛红，他扭过头用胳膊挡着脸，另一只手不由自主地伸向自己早已经难耐的下体抚慰着。贺天干脆起身跪在床上，双手一把握上人胯往自己的方向一拉，让莫关山的腿好盘在自己腰上，俯身强行扭过对方脸咬着莫关山的唇，灵活的舌尖用力汲取着甘甜。手顺着莫关山的肚脐向下，穿过耻毛时还不忘狠狠抓了一把，再大力揉搓着性器。莫关山的呻吟顿时就带上了哭腔，舌头还被人含在嘴里，只好两条腿打着颤讨好地蹭着贺天腰。贺天咬了咬莫关山嘴角，起身将人翻过来，让莫关山撅着屁股趴在床上，手依旧在人性器上撸动着，另一手捏了捏莫关山圆润的屁股，张口咬了上去。莫关山瞬间绷紧了身子，嘴里骂着蹬着腿就要踢，被贺天捏住了脚腕向后一拉，一个重心不稳屁股正好挨上了贺天下身。

“别光摸你自己啊宝贝”贺天引着莫关山的手放在了自己的下身。莫关山好看的手此刻手心里全是粘腻腻的汗，修长的手指先是轻轻地勾了下顶端，再一点点向下虚握住，撸管这种事莫关山其实也没什么经验技巧可言，只能凭借自己的本能取悦着。贺天吸了口气，提着人腰向上拉了拉，掰开人臀瓣用拇指在穴口按了按，莫关山不耐地扭了扭腰，贺天随即一巴掌拍在臀侧：“扭什么？”说完也不等回答就吻了上去，舌头灵巧地在穴口打着转时不时深入又很快腿了出来。

莫关山骂娘的话一下子堵在了喉咙里，温热湿润的触感让莫关山半个身子开始发麻，说不上的舒爽在脑袋里炸开，促使着莫关山忍不住扭着屁股往人嘴边送，手也缩了回来撸动着自己的下体。贺天的手一直在莫关山的腰际徘徊，明显感觉到人绷紧了小腹，手摸向莫关山的性器，果然已经溢出了不少，于是忍不住挑了挑眉收回了舌头，就着指尖的湿润将手指送入。

“你先别…”莫关山猛地仰起了脖子，泪珠还挂在睫毛上。贺天将人捞起拥在怀里咬着人耳朵说：“我帮你。”亲吻吮吸着着人的侧脸，脖颈，手指也进入了第二根在里面按压搅动。莫关山现在更像一只猫儿了，低声呻吟蹭着贺天讨要亲吻，贺天故意吻一下就分开，满意的看着莫关山泪眼朦胧地半张着嘴追逐着自己的唇。追逐中樱粉色的舌尖色情地露在外面，好看极了，贺天低头将舌尖包住缠着往自己口里吮吸，手下也加快了动作，等三根手指进入莫关山也能放松身体后，另一只手也来时光顾莫关山的前头。手指能感觉到莫关山在不断缩紧小穴，贺天坏心思的低头咬住人喉结，手上力度加大，果不其然莫关山身子猛地一颤，哭着射了出来。看着手上的粘腻，贺天放下还没回神的莫关山，往自己下体抹了抹，分开人腿试探着进入。

“你出去你出去！”莫关山回过神蹬着腿脏话骂个不停，贺天尽量温柔地吻着人眼角轻声哄着，下身也并不耽误继续开疆拓土，蹭着那软肉深，莫关山抽泣的呻吟忽然拐了个弯“会舒服的，相信我。”

莫关山整个身体都舒服的发软，又不想承认，硬是憋着瞪着人，接着被下一阵撞击冲了个烟消云散，思绪渐渐也离开了身体，全部注意力都集中在与贺天的交合处。自己羞耻的呻吟声就在耳边，但已经无力控制了。

“太舒服了，他妈的做受也太爽了…”莫关山的双腿不停地打着颤，根本夹不住贺天的腰，全靠贺天托着，小穴像是要将贺天性器吞入一样不断缩着，贺天被夹的舒服极了，强忍着射出的欲望，拉着莫关山的手往下摸

“宝贝摸摸你的小嘴，吸的我好舒服。”

“滚你妈的！”莫关山红着眼骂了一句，指尖被拉着碰到了交合处，摸着自己被撑平的小口舒服的快哭了，又摸了摸贺天的，报复似地在颠簸中抚慰着囊袋。贺天本就是在强忍，这下更忍不住了，掐着莫关山的腰猛地冲撞，莫关山几乎要尖叫出来。

莫关山软着身子任由贺天摆弄，大概能感觉到贺天给自己清洗了，又抱着自己上了床。

再次清新时是手机闹钟，迷迷糊糊摸到手机后瞬间就惊醒了：“艹！今天正式开学！！”

急忙胡乱在床边摸件衣服套上就跳下了床，两条腿软的不像自己的差点摔了一跤。出了房间，就看到贺天正对着一本食谱皱眉。

“唉你……”

“老子真有急事先走了，再见！不对！不见！！”

终于在睡过两站拖着酸痛的身体狂奔后到达了教室，寸头好样的！给自己发了教室号还带了书！

“今年毛中特换老师了，好像很帅，你看哪节公共课像这堂课一样人满，女生们一个个都往前坐呢。”

“公共课考前看就行了，谁他妈还真听啊，老子补觉了，没事别打扰我啊。”

“老大老大，马上点名了，你先别睡。”

“靠！有病啊第一次上课就点名！”莫关山揉了揉眼睛哼哼唧唧趴起来，眯着眼准备好好看看这个神经病：

“卧槽！！”“老大你声音太大了。”

“这位同学，别的地方就算了，课堂上脏话还是少讲点吧。你叫什么名字？”

“……”“老师问你呢老大。”

“他叫莫关山，点名册上有”班委迫不及待回答了“联系电话也在后面。”

“谢谢你了。”

看着贺天的笑脸，莫关山心里不停地呐喊：这他妈算什么事啊！！！！


End file.
